


Power Comes in Threes

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Power Exchange, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: The plan had changed. Now the Vaakos were willing to seduce Riddick in order to rule beside him.





	Power Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Vaako stood rigid in front of his wife as she paced back and forth in front of him. They had hurried to their room after he and the rest of the Necromongers had kneeled in front of Riddick to offer their allegiance to the man. It was supposed to be _him_ as the Lord Marshal, not Riddick, but he had been too slow.

Dame Vaako grabbed a bottle from her vanity and threw it across the room. The bottle shattered into several pieces as it slammed against the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen! He is not worthy to rule over us."

"He killed the Lord Marshal and we keep what we kill." Vaako wasn't happy about the situation either and he wanted to destroy something as well. Riddick wasn't fit to rule a rock, let alone the Necromongers. He knew nothing about their people or their mission. As Lord Marshal, Riddick was going to destroy them all with his bumbling.

Suddenly, Dame Vaako stopped in the middle of the room as she turned towards him. There was a look on her face, one that Vaako was familiar with, and he knew she was plotting something.

"Riddick is without allies among the Necromongers and he doesn't know our ways. He needs help. We should be the ones to help him. Don't you agree?" Dame Vaako slinked towards him as she caressed his cheek. Vaako felt a curl of arousal low in his stomach. Whatever she had planned would be pleasurable, that he knew. She wasn't going to let what happened set them back.

"Riddick _does_ need help," he admitted. "And helping him would only help our people."

"Yes, it would. He is a strong man, dare I say the strongest of all of us because he bested the Lord Marshal, but he needs a firm hand to guide his strength and that is you, my dear husband. You are the First Among Commanders, after all. You are in position to be his most trusted advisor."

Vaako snorted as he placed his hands on his wife's hips. "I've plotted against him and have tried to kill him. That's not what I'd consider trustworthy."

"I doubt he'd hold that against you. Riddick is a rough type of man who is used to fighting for everything. We'll show him it's a lot more pleasurable to see things our way. After all, we're both very persuasive when we put our minds to it." She licked her lips as she squeezed his biceps. "What do you think? This will only work if it's the two of us."

Vaako loved his wife and he loved the Necromonger way. It was possible, with the right guidance, Riddick would become an asset and a good Lord Marshal. He had the strength and a wildness that could not be contained, even if he submitted to Purification. And Vaako was a smart man, he knew that there was plenty he could learn from Riddick when it came to fighting. If he played his hand well, he'd become even stronger.

He nodded. "Very well. We'll seduce him into our bed and make him ours. The throne will be ours through Riddick."

Dame Vaako smiled at him as she leaned in close. "And if anyone plans an assassination attempt, it'd be on Riddick, not us. The plan is flawless."

*

It took some time, but Vaako managed to acquire the code to Riddick's bed chambers. He gave it to Dame Vaako so she could await them there while he met with Riddick.

"I don't see the reason why we need to destroy New Mecca," Riddick said as they walked through the hallway. "You've already converted everyone you could."

"In order for us to cross over to the Underverse, we have to destroy everything in this universe. You are our Lord Marshal and because you know nothing about our faith, that's why I've taken it upon myself to teach you our ways."

Riddick snorted as he glanced at Vaako. "Yeah, yeah. I suppose since I got saddled with the lot of you, I should learn something new."

"You're a warrior and that's a skill greatly valued among the Necromongers, but that's more to us than fighting."

"Yeah, scheming." Riddick stopped and Vaako stopped with him. "Despite the numerous twists and turns, you've been leading us to my chambers. What are you plotting?"

Honesty. Dame Vaako suggested that Riddick would appreciate honesty if their plan was to ever work, so Vaako told him the truth. "My wife is awaiting us in your chambers. We wanted to offer a proposal to you."

Riddick raised his eyebrow "Where I sleep. Are you planning on trying to kill me because you've already failed on that score."

"No, we prefer you alive. You are the warrior our people need, but you need help and we need you."

Vaako wasn't sure what Riddick was thinking, so he keyed in the code to Riddick's chambers and the door slid open. To show that it wasn't a trap, he walked in first before Riddick.

Dame Vaako was waiting for them on Riddick's bed. She was lying down on her side, completely naked as she held up her head on her elbow. A gold blanket was draped across her waist as she stared up at them.

"Husband of mine, you've brought the Lord Marshal to us," she said as she smiled at Riddick. "I don't know what Vaako has told you, but we're proposing a new arrangement."

"He mentioned something like that." Riddick inhaled deeply. "You smell as beautiful as always."

"Thank you." Dame Vaako patted a space on the bed for Riddick. Vaako moved to the head of the bed and stood there. Riddick watched them both before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am pleased that you are pleased, Lord Marshal."

"I think we can cut out the Lord Marshal crap." He glanced at the both of them before focusing on Dame Vaako. "I thought you two were married."

"We are." Dame Vaako held up her hand and Vaako took it, holding her hand. They were a united front in this endeavor. "But that doesn't mean that we can't add a third. It is allowed within our faith. Riddick, I know you hate politics, but that is what I do best. And Vaako is well versed in combat and strategy. These are aspects of ruling that you need help with and we can help you."

"In exchange for ruling alongside me as the Lord Marshal, I assume."

"It's a mutual beneficial arrangement for the three of us. Even you could agree to that."

"Maybe." He glanced over Dame Vaako's naked body and Vaako noticed that were lust in his gaze. Good. "Does you being naked have anything to do this with this beneficial arrangement?"

"Of course. If the three of us were married, then sex is also part of the arrangement." She gave Riddick a slow smile as she sat up to curl up against his back. Her arm snaked forward to press her palm against Riddick's chest as she placed her chin on Riddick's shoulder. "The both of us are eager to show you just how willing we are to have you as our husband."

Riddick smirked before glancing up at Vaako. "And you're just as willing to hop into bed with me, Vaako?"

"Yes." Vaako couldn't deny that Riddick was an attractive man and he was as willing to marry Riddick as his wife was. "Killing you to become Lord Marshal myself would only be a temporary solution."

"Attempting."

Vaako nodded to acknowledge Riddick's words. Riddick was able to hold his own against the previous Lord Marshal and Vaako could admit that he wouldn't have been able to do the same. "Yes. You are the right man to be Lord Marshal. You do not have fear. However, you need help and we can provide that help. This is a good partnership."

"I bet that took a lot to say, coming from you." Riddick inhaled again. "You both smell good. Let's tumble into bed and see how I feel afterward."

*

Vaako was a Necromonger through and through, and pain was part of that process. There was pain in submitting to Riddick as his Lord Marshal, but pain could be a type of pleasure and that was also part of the Necromonger way.

There was pleasure when he got onto his knees and Riddick fucked his face with his cock. His wife was kneeling on the bed next to him, touching herself as he took what Riddick gave him. Riddick was a big man, but Vaako took everything he had and more, swallowing down his cock. Dame Vaako pressed kisses between the two of them as Riddick rode Vaako's face.

There was pleasure when Riddick was fucking Dame Vaako as he thumbed at her clit. Every time Dame Vaako was close to orgasming, Riddick stopped thrusting into her until she was screaming and trying to claw at him. Vaako busied himself by sucking on her nipples, eyes on the junction where Riddick was fucking her. They looked beautiful, even more so than seeing new converts to the faith, and Vaako _wanted_. It got to the point where Vaako had himself in his hand, casually stroking his cock at seeing his wife held on edge over and over. Vaako loved seeing Riddick dominate her as much as Riddick dominated him.

There was pleasure as Riddick, seeking his pleasure, pulled both of their hair while he fucked them. Vaako loved it when Dame Vaako pulled his hair and he felt the same when Riddick did it to him. Riddick matched them sexually and Vaako had no complaints. Even in sex and marriage, he preferred strength and his wife and Riddick had plenty to spare.

When the night was over and they were spent from hours of fucking, Dame Vaako curled up against Riddick's side with Vaako on the other side of him, Riddick finally spoke.

"I guess this can work out." Riddick stretched his arms out before wrappping them around the two of them. "I've never been married before. How does this work?"

"We say our vows before a Purifier," Vaako said. Even though he wasn't the Lord Marshal in name, the current Lord Marshal was going to be his husband. They were going to rule the Necromongers through Riddick's might and everyone was going to benefit from their rule. He turned his head to kiss Riddick on the shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For marrying us." Vaako looked across to meet Dame Vaako's gaze. "For taking a chance on us."

Vaako felt Riddick's lips on his head. "It's not like I couldn't kill you if you attempted to attack me. Besides, the sex was great. I could stand to have more."

Dame Vaako reached down to grab Riddick's cock. "We love sex and you've been so good to us. The future is very bright, Lord Marshal."

Vaako couldn't agree more.


End file.
